The Allies
by KingdomOfThomond
Summary: What's going on in other parts of the Continent? Put in Hobbit category because of races.
1. Chapter 1: The Journey West

A scorching sun and lack of shade slowed the progress of three dwarves across lowlands. One of them, an experienced scout called Grieg, was the fastest of the three, but he had to wait for his companions, a senior guardsman and one of the strange staff wielding infantry, who use a mysterious, fire breathing stick, to catch up.

"Come on lads! There's a bunch of trees over on the other side of this hill, so the faster you move, the quicker we can get into shade!"

"You move quicker than us, mainly because I'm lugging this great big tower shield, and Gynt has to lug his staff around - twice as long as your arm!" replied Waugh, the guardsman.

"Aye and you gave me half your pack, on top of my own, so you can use your deadly skill - jogging!" added Gynt.

"I'm not standing here so we can trade insults. I'm going to sit under those trees that I was talking about, and wait for you two to catch up."

Grieg moved off. Five minutes passed before he saw the top of Waugh's shield glint over the top of the hill Grieg had just come down. Gynt's staff stuck over the top of the hill, like a war standard. When Waugh breasted the hill, he looked at Gynt, who just shrugged. Waugh put his shield down, got on it with Gynt behind him, and slid down the hill. They stopped right in front of Grieg.

"I know that I may be 110, and 25 years older than you, but I still find that kind of fun. Ha, I remember that I used to do that in the winter when I was a little dwarf. A bit of advice for you, Grieg - lighten up!" said Waugh, getting off his shield.

"I can't lighten up, not after what happened at our home, three days ago." replied Grieg.

"Grieg, what happened had nothing to do with you. Yes, there are lots dead, but we managed to escape with our lives. Anyway, it felt like it happened years ago." put in Gynt.

Ten minutes passed, so that the guardsman and the infantryman could recover from the walking they had down, and for Grieg to do two things, which were; making sure they were in a good position from goblin attacks; and to replenish their packs.

"If we want to get off these lowlands by nightfall, we're going to have to go now." stated Grieg, after another ten minutes.

Waugh and Gynt got up, shock off their sleepy demeanour, and followed Grieg. Waugh, instead of dragging his shield behind him, strapped it to his back as a sunshade to keep his head cool.

After several stops along the way to collect water, which the dwarves were going through quickly, the dwarves neared the edge of the lowlands, just after darkness fell.

"Ha! We've done it! We've crossed this blasted desert! Only a bit further to go before we reach the woods at the edge of these blasted wastelands, eh Waugh? Waugh?" asked Gynt.

"What?" asked Waugh.

"We've reached the edge of this blasted desert, you sleepy old fool."

"Oi! Respect for your elders. Anyway, I'm not much older than you."

The three dwarves continued walking, and entered the forest.

"It's a bit dark in here. Wait a minute…does anyone else see that firelight over there?" asked Waugh.

"I can see it. You, scout, investigate that firelight." ordered Gynt.

"I'm not going without you - strength in numbers. Anyway, there could be elves, laying a trap for us." answered Grieg.

Grieg moved forward, with his companions behind him. He saw that there were two, maybe three, elves sitting near a camp-fire.

"…and if it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't even be here, having this conversation." said the best dressed one, a female.

"How were we supposed to know that he was going to exile us?" asked a heavily armoured elf, with a standard towering above him, starting in the elf's back and ending somewhere far above his head.

"You shouldn't have argued with Evelyn." replied the female.

"Evelyn? Pah! Cut him up into little pieces, then feed him to the fishes." grumbled a tall, even for an elf, lithe-looking elf, camouflaged with foliage and carrying a bow.

The dwarves moved into the camp.

"Mountain folk - stay where you are!" ordered the camouflaged elf.

"Grieg," whispered Waugh. "Why didn't you stop us from getting into this situation?"

"They've been exiled. They are alone - no reinforcements. We could take them on if we need to - you've got your shield, and Gynt's got his staff. I might not make it though…" Grieg whispered in reply.

"Silence, short man!" ordered the armoured elf.

"Stop it, you two. Now, dwarves, why are you here?" asked the female.

"We were going through this forest, when we saw your camp-fire. We were interested, and found you." replied Waugh.

"Who are you? Where are you going?" asked the female.

"I'm Waugh, a senior guardsman, this is Grieg, an experienced scout, and this is Gynt, an unusual dwarf, because he is the only one who uses a staff to blow enemies into smithereens."

"Thank you," replied the female. "I'm Ingrid, a lady as you've probably guessed; this," she said, gesturing to the camouflaged elf. "Is Leonnardo, a ranger; and this," she said, gesturing to the armoured elf, "Is Comrade White Beard. He is a marshal."

"Who is this Evelyn you were talking about?" asked Grieg.

"Evelyn was our leader until a few days ago. White Beard's scouts noticed several bands of goblins near our home, and these two want us to attack, but Evelyn refused. I tried to persuade him also, but he kicked all three of us out of his castle."

"So, outcasts. Interesting…" murmured Gynt.

"But you still haven't answered my second question. Where are you going?" asked Ingrid.

"Oh, nowhere in particular. Where are _you_ going?" asked Waugh.

"We're going to the Eleanor Isles. Would you like to join us?"

"Certainly. We would be honoured."

"We're staying here tonight, then we'll be moving out tomorrow morning."

"Righty-ho."

There was a short silence, broken by Gynt whispering to Grieg.

"Get our blankets out of you pack. Hurry, _MOVE_!" he whispered.

Grieg got cracking. In about five minutes, Grieg, had got their blankets out, and had put up a hasty lean-to.

"Right, what are we eating?" asked Waugh.

"You dwarves think of nothing but fighting, money, mining, precious stones and eating." murmured Leonnardo to himself.

"We'll be eating a strange, long, dark finger like thing, which we got from the humans. They call them saus-, saus-, sausages."

"We'll try them. In fact, most dwarves would eat anything." stated Waugh.

"No wonder you don't seem to have any rock from mining come to the surface." murmured White Beard.

"What was that?" asked Waugh.

"Nothing, nothing.." replied White Beard.

* * *

><p>The following morning, the dwarves woke up to find the elves ready and waiting for them to get up so they could start walking to the coast.<p>

"We need to move quickly, as we need to get across a bridge, made of sea water that freezes in winter, before it melts; so we can get to the Eleanor Isles." said Leonnardo.

The group moved along at a reasonable pace along a path that ran straight through the forest.

"How long does this ice bridge last?" asked Waugh.

"Usually between three weeks and three months. A month or so ago, the coasts experienced on of the worst freezes that has been recorded. Ponds and lakes - five feet deep - completely froze over. People living there had to burn their way through most of the winter fuel they stored. Cattle and livestock suffered from lack of water." replied Ingrid.

"How long should it take us to get there?"

"A week or so. It is going to take longer if you three dwarves get into any fights or if you keep on talking!"

"Oh, right. Point taken."

Waugh nearly ran off.

"How old is he?" asked White Beard.

"One hundred and ten, twenty five years older than Grieg, though Grieg seems to have twenty five years more maturity and wisdom than Waugh." replied Ingrid.

* * *

><p>Eight days later, the group heard what seemed to be a band of goblins running down the road they were on. While Ingrid ran for cover, Gynt stood in the middle of the road, both feet firmly planted in the ground, with Leonnardo and White Beard on his left, and Waugh and Grieg on his right. Ingrid watched with worry etched on her face, but Grieg, who was on her left, noticed, and told her to watch Gynt do what he was famous, or infamous, depending on your viewpoint, for. Ingrid, out of her better nature, turned away, shut her eyes, and plugged her ears.<p>

A few minutes later, a tough, worn hand attached itself to Ingrid's shoulder. She turned around, and looked into Gynt's face.

"What, I don't understand. Why are you still alive, and why do you have so few injuries?" she asked, looking at the small gash on the dwarf's left shoulder.

"I'm good with this staff. Grieg, Waugh and I are, well, were, the best fighters in our entire dwarven kingdom!" replied Gynt.

"What happened to this empire?"

"I will not tell now, not until the others are ready."

"Alright. Now, how many did you kill?"

"Take a look."

Ingrid could not believe what she saw - piles of dead goblins, lying everywhere. Waugh was taking all of the weapons he could, and putting them inside his overcoat, in his rucksack, and on the inside of his shield. For the spears, he tied them to his own. Grieg was standing on a branch high up a tree, looking along the road in the direction that the goblins had just come from.

"There must be fifty there!" exclaimed Ingrid.

"Fifty three to be exact." replied Waugh.

"Well, I can see why you were some of the best fighters in your kingdom."

"Did he tell you what happened to it?" asked Grieg.

"No." replied Ingrid.

"Good."

Waugh muttered something to himself.

"Dwarf! What did you say?" demanded Leonnardo.

"That I had finished collecting all of their weapons." replied the guardsman.

"That's good, you crazy old dwarf! This means you can move the bodies off of the road." laughed Grieg.

Waugh started moving the bodies, grumbling about how he was the one who had to do everything.

* * *

><p>Eventually, when the work was done, and Waugh stood up, he looked around. None of his companions were there.<p>

"Pah! Young 'uns today. And those pointy-eared fiends - you can't trust 'em" he muttered. "If I have to do this journey alone, I will. It's a shame really - I'm mad and emotional, and I like it, yet everyone else is far too serious or are balanced between seriousness and feelings."

Waugh grumbled as he walked on, about all of the unfair and unjust things about his life.

* * *

><p>The rest of the group were sitting on bodies or standing up, watching Waugh. He was asleep.<p>

"So, does anyone want to wake him up?" asked Grieg.

"I will," replied White Beard. "It's unfair that we should hear his gripes. We shouldn't hear them, because they are not meant for us."

White Beard prodded Waugh with one of his arrows.

"Wha… where am I?" asked Waugh.

"You were asleep," replied Ingrid. "So the Comrade decided to wake you up."

"Thanks." replied Waugh.

As the group moved on, White Beard, Grieg, and Gynt were concerned.

"Those goblins were in some sort of hurry. My scouts have observed them normally. They are reclusive - they stay in their caves, and only come out to fight, and to find food. Because they were running, I think that they were being pursued or feared it." said White Beard.

"I agree. My scouts reported similar things. They also reported there was a castle around here, a great one apparently. Run by humans." said Grieg.

"The castle is called the Rocinante. She guards the coast that we are heading to, along with her sister castle, the Don Quixote. Both very mighty castles, the Rocinante houses the most warriors in this area. I lived there once, a long time ago…" replied White Beard, in a dreamy sort of way.

"About five hundred of my paces from here, though you will have to do almost a thousand.

"Good. We can find out if this Rocinante had anything to do with those goblins." said Gynt.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Waugh was talking to Ingrid.<p>

" I know I should have asked this to him, but also some time ago - why is the Comrade called White Beard?" asked Waugh.

"Apparently, according to him, he was found at a young age, less than a decade old. The people at a castle, called the Rocinante, around here took him in. One night, strange things began to happen. People at the castle saw things they shouldn't have done. Some saw what has been and has happened, others saw what will be and what would happen. The comrade saw a yeti, moving towards the forest, but at the time, White Beard didn't know what it was called. Alarmed, he got one of the elders to come over to him, thinking that the yeti was going to attack the castle. When the elder was there, the Comrade pointed out the yeti, and said "White bear, white bear." However, the elder didn't here him properly, the elder thought the Comrade had said 'white beard'. The name stuck, and replaced his old one of 'elf'."

Ingrid looked up.

"Oh no! I now know why those goblins were running."

"Why?" asked Waugh.

"Look up."

Waugh looked up.

The Rocinante had been destroyed by the goblins. Only a few buildings inside had been left standing.

"Those goblins! They have destroyed the Rocinante! I would have taken them on single-handedly if I had known!" exclaimed White Beard.

* * *

><p>Gynt made a sensible decision.<p>

"We need to get to the Don Quixote and warn them of the danger that these goblins present them with. But, before we do that, we need to get more supplies. We have very little food and water left, and I am positively dreaming of sausages and those … masked potatoes. We seem to have been eating them for the last week - breakfast lunch and dinner. And Leonnardo, your cooking is awful."

"We haven't been eating sausages and mash for the last week," cried Leonnardo. "We ate those squirrels on Wednesday. And why wasn't I told my cooking was appalling?"

"We need to get more supplies from the Rocinante," said Grieg. "I've seen how much water we have left, and, in short, the amount left is dire. And Leonnardo, we are trying to be polite as possible."

The group moved towards the ruins, lost in their own thoughts. Leonnardo about his cooking, Ingrid about their journey, Grieg and White Beard about the goblins, Gynt about the supply situation, and Waugh about whether or not the journey was really worth starting.


	2. Chapter 2: The Humans

As the group was searching amongst the rubble, they found no food or water, but only dead bodies. They decided, after much fruitless searching, that it would be better to split up and search individually. As Grieg walked off, he was pulled over by someone near the old, partially destroyed gatehouse. He was grabbed around his neck and torso, and couldn't see who it was.

"Who are you? What are you doing?" asked a female voice.

"I could ask you the same question." replied Grieg.

The female pulled a knife to his throat.

"Now, who are you?"

"I'm Grieg, and my group has run low on supplies, so we were looking for some in the rubble. But all we could find in it were dead bodies."

"No wonder you couldn't."

"Why?"

"It's all here." said the female, turning around. What Grieg saw astounded him - there was a small horde of food, and there were only two humans, save the female.

A small, balding man with a kindly face and a broken arm in a sling stepped forward.

"Grieg, you look astonished. Why?"

"I thought that all the humans here were dead, and I thought that the goblins had stolen all of the food supplies."

"No. All the food we could salvage is here, and there's us three: I'm Alfred, a fencer, and I used to train the new recruits, Franklin, a heavy infantryman with his mace, morning star, seniority as an officer and medical tuition; and the person who's holding you is Freya, who is a thief, and is only armed with a dagger. What about you?"

"Well, I'm an experienced scout of a now defunct dwarven kingdom; Waugh is a senior guardsman; Gynt, an infantryman; Ingrid, and elven lady; Leonnardo, a ranger; and White Beard, a …"

"Ha! White Beard! I told you he would come back Franklin, and now he has! Ha!"

"You know him?"

"Yes, I remember him, from when I was growing up. One hundred years and still young. But, excuse me, what is he now?"

"He's a marshal; the one with the flag."

"That's him, eh? Bring them in Freya, bring them in!"

* * *

><p>The three races stood facing each other. No body spoke a word, and there was an uneasy silence. The silence was broken by Waugh.<p>

"What are we doing here?"

"We need you to help us." replied Alfred.

"You look like you could have done with some help fighting those goblins, not now."

"We need reports of enemy movements - goblins, trolls, orcs, and so on. We will carry out our own affairs. After that, we will repay you by travelling with you to wherever you are going."

"What are your plans, if you don't mind me asking?"

"We need to get to the Don Quixote and warn them. Bands of goblins able to do this, scares me. The Yeti Battalion is the only thing that will stop them."

"Either that or Gynt. Anyway, what is the Yeti Battalion?" asked White Beard.

"Oh, it's new. The yeti were getting annoyed - bad jobs, poor pay, public humiliation - so they formed a battalion to prove that the public has a poor opinion of yeti. It's not really a battalion, as there are about 20 yetis, which are pretty good, because they smite everything that is thrown at them. They generally fight orcs, but they do fight goblins and necromancers. I think I've left something out … that's it - the Yeti Battalion is lead by two humans: one is big and burly with some sort of magic stick and a mace; the other is a great mage."

A messenger came running in.

"Message for you sir. It's from Marcus, at the Don Quixote, and they need an immediate response." said the messenger, handing a note to Franklin.

"Thank you. Let's see…'Franklin, goblins reported east, north and south of your position. Necromancers and their undead to your west. I won't be sending any gin to you. I'm sorry, but it's too risky. Do we send reinforcements? Signed, Marcus.'"

Franklin looked for and picked up a scrap of parchment and a quill.

" 'Marcus, castle has been destroyed by goblins. Get every man on alert. Beware, you may be targeted next. Keep calm, don't contact the Yeti Battalion, and don't reply - going with some dwarves and elves somewhere or other. Signed, Franklin.'"

Franklin handed his reply to the messenger.

"Take this to Marcus as quickly as possible, and make sure he gets it."

The messenger ran off.

"Alfred, what are undead?" asked Waugh.

"They're dead people who have been resurrected by and forced to worked for a necromancer." replied the human.

There was another uneasy silence.

"So," said Franklin, breaking it. "Off we go."

A goblin forager was collecting fruit and berries, but he stopped when a hand went over his mouth and an arm went around his upper torso. The goblin was thrown back, and thrown on the floor. Looking up, he saw: a grim, bearded man with a mace; an old man in a deep brown clock holding a staff with a crystal in the top; and several yetis. The goblin screamed.

"No, no, no! Not you!"

"Shuddup! Now, we need to know were all of the goblins are, because most of them have left. The elites of the few who stayed behind have been found dead, either blown or hacked to pieces, and there are only a couple like you left here. Where are the rest of ya then?" asked the bearded man.

"They've all gone to the Eleanor Isles. Good food, good plunder. Yes, yes." replied the goblin.

"Right. Yeti Battalion, we are going to the Eleanor Isles and we are going with this wretch who will die if he has lied to us. Move out!"

Unaware of the other group's movements, the dwarves elves and humans, and the Yeti Battalion made their way to the ice bridge. The goblins that Marcus had reported around the Rocinante were small groups, migrating to the Eleanor Isles, that had the appearance of being large groups. The undead, which are something the groups did not want to encounter, are a completely different matter.

As the group moved along, Franklin was talking with Alfred and White Beard.

"So," said White Beard. "Can you tell me more about this Yeti Battalion?"

"Oh yes. The Yeti Battalion was formed only five months ago, by the humans in it - Rhoddyn, the big burly one is very grim and has a beard, and Guddocyn, the mage. Even though it's so young, it is famous in our military. Every single opponent - dead. Mind you, it's lost a couple of yeti a month ago in an ambush. There aren't any ranged weapons, apart from Guddocyn's fireballs, and Rhoddyn's rod. Alfred had the cheek to call it a magic stick, though the rod is an ancient mage's staff that fires lightening bolts at enemies." said Franklin.

"Thanks." said Alfred and White Beard, the former sarcastically, and the latter grateful.

At noon, the group stopped, and had a cooked lunch, which, fortunate for Gynt, was not done by Leonnardo, and didn't have the faintest taste of sausages or potatoes.

The Yeti Battalion, spurred on by the goblin forager's news, moved hastily through a forest, creating a new path that lasted for years afterwards without any maintenance.

After eating her lunch, which had been a pig at one point, Ingrid cupped her hand around her left ear.

"Can anyone hear a deep rumbling sound?" she asked.

Nobody replied, but the rumbling grew louder and louder.

"There's only one group that can make that much noise," said Franklin. "It is the Yeti Battalion. They must be …"

At this point, several yetis broke into the dell the group was, and both groups were stunned. One yeti raised a fist over Ingrid's head, and looked questioningly at his superiors.

"Don't do it. She's an important elf, and we do not kill them." said Guddocyn.

The yeti lowered its fist.

"Now then, elves, dwarves and humans: name, rank and serial number!"

"Ingrid, lady."

"Leonnardo, ranger, R301."

"Comrade White Beard, marshal, I101."

"Waugh, guardsman…"

"You lot don't need to answer Rhoddyn. He likes to order other people about. In fact, we know all of you. Your leaders gave us lists of their armies three months ago. Pretty impressive ones, too." said Guddocyn.

"Ours is really, really small." said Waugh.

"I saw several hundred dwarves on that list." replied Guddocyn.

"Not any more. Our military is composed of us three dwarves, and our empire collapsed." said Grieg.

"Oh."

"Where are you going?"

"To the Eleanor Isles. What about you?"

"The very same place. In fact, we need you around. There are, apparently, loads of goblins about."  
>"Indeed, there are."<p>

The group, strengthened even more, moved on. Nothing, absolutely nothing, as Waugh put it, could defeat them.

The humans decided to use a new type of transport, which is similar to a railway. When they got to it, the other races view going on it with suspicion.

"Are you sure it's safe? Goblins could have wrecked it." said Leonnardo.

"It's perfectly safe," said somebody behind the group. Everyone in it turned around.

"Behold, there is a female dwarf. I bet you my staff that you'll never see another." stated Gynt.

"They won't. I'm the only one this side of the desert." she said.

"Who… who are you?" asked Rhoddyn.

"Belladonna," she replied. "And who are you?"

"I'm Grieg, and these are: Gynt, Waugh, Ingrid, Leonnardo, White Beard, Franklin, Freya, Alfred, Rhoddyn, Guddocyn, and the Yeti Battalion." said Grieg.

Belladonna was quickly accepted into the group, which waited until the next scheduled coal-driven contraption edged towards where the group were waiting.

Once aboard a flat car, the group continued and started new conversations, with the yetis walking alongside. Most of the weight was lifted from the group's shoulders, because the railway would take off days of walking from their journey west.


	3. Chapter 3: Time Flies

Upon reaching the coast, six hours later, when night was falling fast, the group found that the village they needed to go through was over-run by undead, lead by a necromancer. Deciding to wait and hide until the following morning, because the undead fight at their best when it's dark, the group hid in a sunken allotment for a burnt-down house. Sentries were posted, and one of the dwarves had to do the entire night, which gave Waugh something else to grumble about.

"The entire night! Are you mad, like me? If you want me to do any fighting tomorrow, I'll need to get some sleep." he demanded.

"You're supposed to be a senior guardsman, so shuddup and do your job of guarding, while we get some kip." said Rhoddyn.

The humans slept deeply, with the exception of Rhoddyn, who, along with Grieg, was so deep in sleep, that if there was an explosion nearby, they wouldn't have woken up. The yeti sentries had changed, and Waugh had started to get back to sleep, as he had been woken up by the yetis.

A deep black shadow passed in front of Waugh, causing him to be fully alert.

"Wha… who are you?"

A sceptre came into his very blurry line of sight.

"Oh…"

"Sorry to have disturbed your sleep."

"Don't be, don't be."

"I was forced to work for two necromancers, down in the village, as a slave, but they could not bind my soul. I will arm you with knowledge of where the necromancers' troops are, and will be, if you let me join."

"These necromancers being..."

"Camerin and Lanbech."

"Them! We have constantly fought against them and their hordes! However, I'm happy to let you join, but I'm not sure about the others. Can I ask you two questions?"

"Go ahead."

"What's your name? You'll find out ours soon enough."

"Snopi, Lord Snopi, or what's left of him."

"Also Snopi, could you take my guard duty, and wake me up just before dawn?"

Waugh was woken up by Snopi at dawn, just like Waugh had asked for. The dwarf strode into the allotment. Only Rhoddyn was awake, quietly sharpening his mace.

"Good morning." said Waugh.

"And to you."

At a nod, the two started to wake the others up. In Waugh's case, poking them with the butt of his spear. In Rhoddyn's case, poking them with the newly sharpened end of his mace. This made Leonnardo and White Beard angry - Leonnardo leapt onto his feet and drew his swords at the same time, White Beard grabbed his great sword and made a swipe at Rhoddyn's feet, who jumped at the last second.

After a cold breakfast, which gave Waugh something else to grumble at, the group, apart from Ingrid and Belladonna, drew their weapons and moved out of the allotment. Before he left, Leonnardo told the females to run if he shouted to them, and as far and as fast as they could.

When they were moving towards the village, Snopi told his new friends that the undead had a guard around the village, and one around the necromancers, who was near the ice bridge. Most of the undead were in the village square.

Because of the Yeti Battalion, the group had a brilliant victory instead of a total defeat. The Yeti Battalion, along with some hep from the dwarves and elves, managed to smite the outer defences before it realised what had hit it. As they approached the village square, the group was noticed by the undead in it. Because he yetis took up most of the street, with the dwarves, elves, and humans in-front of them, the undead had absolutely no chance of survival. Soon, skeletons had been destroyed, walking corpses had had their heads smashed in or their bodies cut to pieces. The necromancers said, when their opponents surrounded him:

"Why? We fight for you, but you fight me."

"How?" asked Rhoddyn.

"Danger, on the other side."

"What danger?" asked Waugh.

"You don't know?" asked Rhoddyn.

"No."

"Goblins. Most of them are in the Eleanor Isles, and more are going across," replied one of the necromancers. "Even I can't stop all of them."

"Right, necromancer, stay here with a few of the yetis, if that's alright with you, Rhoddyn."

"I think, friends, that I should let the Yeti Battalion chose their own leader, a yeti, rather that humans." Said Rhoddyn.

"Why?" asked Alfred.

"Even though the last winter here was bad, the ice bridge won't hold two yetis, let alone 20 of them."

He turned to the battalion.

"Two last orders. One, select your own leader, who must be one of your kind. Two, you must stop more goblins from crossing the ice bridge."

The humans, dwarves, and White Beard waited for Leonnardo to get Ingrid and Belladonna. When they returned, the group crossed the ice bridge, fully aware of its consequences.

Before the group got halfway across the ice-bridge, Waugh started complaining again. This time, it was about his feet being cold. The others told him to be quiet almost immediately after he opened mouth.

**A/N**

I can't update this for a while, as this is most of what I had. The ending was on my memory stick, printed off and handed into the English teacher I had last year and I can't really get hold of, right before the memory stick refused to do anything before it was formatted. But I'll get the ending later this year.

Reviews welcome, as always. Maybe, I will be so overjoyed at having a review on this that I may include the person who made it in chapter 4 (with their permission, of course).


End file.
